


Walking in the Air

by Rhyolight



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Gen, Raymond Briggs is Underappreciated in America, The Snowman, When The Wind Blows is Kind of a Downer, You Really Should track Down Fungus the Bogeyman and Father Christmas, as is the Gentleman Jim one, not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "The Snowman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in the Air

Ariadne was still asleep. 

“It go all right?” Yusuf asked. He tucked the scarf into her coat pocket; she didn’t stir. “How was the mix?”

“First rate,” said Eames. “Was it good for you, Arthur?”

“I built it, of course it was,” said Arthur. “Nice to play it out, after all that prep.” He moistened his lips. “We do dreams, but flying doesn’t happen as often as I’d’ve thought. You both looked very good, soaring away. Was it…fun?”

“It was _amazing_ ,” said Eames. “Want to go flying with a snowman?”

“One with lips like yours? I think I do.”


End file.
